Naruto and Magic combined
by KnuxSonFri
Summary: [NOT DONE]Naruto has gotten signed up for magic lessons and he can't quite control how it goes. When Sakura comes one day to save his butt, she get invited to learn magic. Read to find out if Naruto will pass or not.
1. Kakashi has a sceme

**KnuxSonfri: This is my first story so go easy on me and please give me reviews.**

**Warning: Bad grammar is in the story because I don't pay any notice to the teacher in English class what so ever.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto but Hiconav is mine.**

**Advanced Magic and Naruto make Chaos****  
**

Advanced Magic and Naruto makes Chaos Chapter 1- Kakashi's Scheme

Yawn "Well time to get some chicken ramen!" exclaimed Naruto as he rolled out of bed rubbing his eyes. Bubble bubble As Naruto was cooking his ramen Kakashi burst in saying "Get your damn clothes on we got a go somewhere…NOW!" Yelled Kakashi at the top of his lungs.

Flashback- "I got a excellent student for you he's the best behaved person I've ever met." Said Kakashi "Well bring him over at 8:00 AM so we can start our lesson," said the advanced magic teacher Hoconav "And Kakashi don't be late!" -groan- "The worst thing I'm good at being on time." Kakashi mumbled as he left-

"Is this some kind of really firkin' early mission to work my way up to being a Hokage leader?" said Naruto "huh?" said Kakashi startled "I said, is this some kind of really firkin' early mission to work my way up to being a Hokage leader?" said Naruto impatiently "Oh a sort of," Kakashi said as he looked down at his watch "SHIT! It's 45 past 8! Lets go Naruto!" Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled Naruto into the trees just behind the magic academy school. Naruto's eyes were so big that you barley see his face at all. "Am I… am I getting a lesson here Kakashi?" "Yep, now you stay here until I say: Un chi bung sapu and, while I'm gone don't say a peep, are we clear?" Kakashi said in almost a normal voice.

-In the front of the academy/

"Where the hell have you been?" said Hiconav in such a loud voice it almost blew Kakashi over. "Trust me you don't want to know." Said Kakashi "Oh I wana know." sigh "Well I was half way here and then I had to through a funeral for the ant I squashed back there or else I would get bitten by a trillion red ants that looked like devils from hell… "Well why didn't you just kill the rest of them!" interrupted Hiconav "Because there were kilometers and kilometers of them. So anyway after the funeral was over I had to dig a burial site for the dumb thing and then…" "He lies!" yelled Naruto coming out as if he had been walking down the street. "We were late because he was day dreaming at my house and I waited 15 minutes for him to stop day-dreaming not to mention that I asume this class would start a 8:00 and by the time he got to my house it was 8:45! So that's why were late, I'm sorry for my lazy teacher." Blurted out Naruto "Are you calling me lazy!" said Kakashi.

Meanwhile Hiconav stood in shock at the thought of teaching Naruto (poor Kakashi doesn't know he's lazy and that he missed the expression on Hiconav's face. KSF: I know the feeling) magic.

KSF: Yeah the chapter probably did suck and It's but hey it's my first chapter of my first story so please give me reviews

There will be a preview of my next chapter in my profile under Naruto and Advanced Magic make chaos.


	2. Study, study,BOOM!

**KNF: Sorry it's been so long………doesn't it suck when you don't know what to Wright? Any way as I type this I think how the hell am I supposed to type the next chapter. If you review me tell me if I should make my chapters longer.**

**P.S. Thanks to you people that reviewed me**

**WARNING: Bad grammar I don't bother use ABC spell check.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto or Shonen Jump but Hiconav is mine.**

Chapter 2 

**/Study, study, and BOOM/**

"I can't believe that you think I'm as lazy as hell, I mean what idiot told you that crap!"

"Uh… any one who knows you can see that 30 seconds after they meet you"

Hiconav was still in shock as Naruto and Kakashi were going at it. (KSF: picture this, Kakashi and Naruto are having a shouting fight going back and fourth while a fat, short man stands twitching in the beating hot sun blinking ever 10 seconds)

So eventually Kakashi gave in not listening to Naruto…….

"Lazy, huh? I'll teach him," -hump- said Kakashi "Well I got to go, see you at 3:00 Naruto"

Naruto stared at Hiconav for a minute as he was looking into the beyond.

"Can we start now?" said Naruto impatiently.

"Oh, uuuuuhhhhhh okay fallow me,"

Hiconav lead Naruto into the academy, when they got in side Naruto gasped, before them there was a big training room with so many people making symbols and mumbling strange words to them selves and then all these amazing things happen.

"This way," said Hiconav as he led Naruto through the academy. Naruto followed Hiconav through the academy until they reached a big, black, oak door that had **LIBRARY **carved on it. Hiconav opened the door and went up to the counter. He said to the lady that was sitting there,

"I need "_Rising Water_" and "_Counters_"," said Hiconav

"Okay, here they are," said the librarian

"Thank you"

Hiconav and Naruto left the library and went outside into the back yard of the acadamy…….witch was a huge training ground with many different terrain's like rocky, grass, dirt, mud…water, (**KNF:** I think you get the point). Hiconav lead Naruto on to the grass where there was nobody around. Hiconav gave Naruto the book _Rising Water _to read,

"You have 20 minutes to get as far as you can get in the book and then we can practice."

Naruto started to read the first page, _Rising water is very simple…all you have to do is focus your charka on your hands and grasp_ then as you could probably guess, zzzzzzzzz -snore- zzzzzzzzzzzz -snore- zzzzzzzzzzz -snoresnap-

"Okay are you ready to try what you've read Naruto?"

"Huh? Wha….. o a yeah okay."

"Just remember to focus on the perimter of the water and grasp that and pull up, okay Naruto?" _I'll be lucky if I ever get to see tomarrow……_thought Hiconav. Naruto tried to do exactly as Hiconav explained to him but………….. he didn't know that he had to find where the water was in his mind so he grasped deep into the earth but he went a little to far and when he pulled up…………BOOM!

**KNF**: I think that chapter was a little better than my other one but, how can you type a good story with people Instant Messaging you all the time? I mean you can't concentrate. See you in the next chapter!

You can get a sneak peek at my next chapter in my profile under Advanced Magic and Naruto make Chaos. Please R&R!


	3. Sakura To the Rescue!

**KNF:** Thanks to all you people that reviewed me. + I haven't been flamed once or been claimed that someone already had that idea. Yahoo! I made the veterans' team in my soccer league! I'll show my dad that I could do it! To Beta: Just leave a review and do your stuff.

**DISCLAMIER: **I don't own Naruto or Shonen Jump.

**WARNING:** I don't bother use ABC spell-check, unless I have no idea what-so-ever of how to spell the word.

/----------------/

Chapter 3 

Sakura to the rescue-

There was a big cloud of red smoke and everyone's shouting "BLOODY HELL!" and "CALL 911!" "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! I have finally reached the surface of the earth!" calls an evil voice.

Out of the hole Naruto made came dun dun dun. The devil of hell, (KSF: To scary to describe so here's a picture.)

**Meanwhile** Sakura was walking along minding her own business (She was right next to the academy) when she saw the smoke and she herd the devil and Naruto's voice and said, "What has he done now?"

She ran over to the fence that surrounded the academy and she focused on her charka.(If she wasn't the best at focusing on her charka, she probably couldn't do what she was about to do) If you were watching you could see her flesh fading until she turned ghost-like and walked right through the fence.

Sakura immanently she took out her cell phone and called 9-11, when the phone was answered this is what she herd: 'This call has automatically been forwarded to this message: Hello, you have reached the (whatever town they live in) fire department. We currently can not take your call because we've ran out of business.

"DAMN THIS TOWN!" Sakura shouted

While at the same time Naruto was holding out a pen and paper to the devil asking if he could have his autograph.

Sakura gulped and said, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Sakura did the exact thing what Naruto was supposed to do except she did it right. (Ya no the focus on the ground and grasp the water with your hands and bring it up).

Water shot up from the ground and Sakura sent it flying at the devil and that made him really weak (if you look in the picture the devil's on fire) then she did what Naruto will do in the next chapter……….. a tornado came out from nowhere and blew the devil back into the hole and then Hiconav sealed the hole.

Hiconav stared at Sakura in shock and said, "Sakura, that was amazing! Come to tomorrows lesson and I'll teach you some really interesting things, and you can clean up the mess that Naruto will make."

At that point Kakashi came to pick up Naruto.

/----------------/

KNF: I think that was my best chapter yet, but I still don't think I've ringed your bells. You can find a preview to my next chapter in my profile by tomorrow or something. Please R&R!


End file.
